simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Categoria:Convidados Especiais
Lista de Convidados Adam West - Primeira aparição no episódio Homer escavadeira, um homem da neve Aerosmith - Primeira aparição no episódio Moe flamejante Albert Brooks - Dublador original do personagem Brad Goodman e Jacques Alton Brown - Primeira aparição no episódio Bancando os Detetives Amber Riley - Primeira aparição no episódio Musical do Ensino Fundamental Andrew Rannells - Primeira aparição no episódio How Lisa Got Her Marge Back Ann Landers - Primeira aparição no episódio Adivinhe quem vem para criticar Anne Bancroft - Dublador original do personagem Dra. Zweig Anthony Newley - Primeira aparição no episódio Cue Detective Barry White - Primeira aparição no episódio O Grande Dia Bette Midler - Primeira aparição no episódio Krusty sai do ar Beverly D'Angelo - Dublador original do personagem Lurleen Lumpkin blink 182 no episodio que o bart mora com o tony hawk Bob Hope - Primeira aparição no episódio Lisa, a rainha da beleza Bobby Moynihan - Dublador original do personagem Tyler Boom Bob Newhart - Primeira aparição no episódio Bart, o delator Brooke Shields - Primeira aparição no episódio A barreira Buzz Aldrin - Primeira aparição no episódio Homer astronauta Coldplay na Temporada 21 quando o Homer fica milionário Conan O´Brien - Primeira aparição no episódio Bart fica famoso Cory Monteith - Primeira aparição no episódio Musical do Ensino Fundamental Cristiano Ronaldo. Danny DeVito - Dublador original do personagem Herbert Powell David Crosby - Primeira aparição no episódio Marge vai para a cadeia Dear Abby - Primeira aparição no episódio Adivinhe quem vem para criticar Dennis Franz - Primeira aparição no episódio Homer Tarado Dick Cavett - Primeira aparição no episódio Homie, o palhaço Doris Grau - Dubladora original das personagens Merendeira Doris e Della Dr. Demento - Primeira aparição no episódio As trapaças eleitorais de Bob Dustin Hoffmann - Dublador original do personagem Sr. Bergstrom Edmund Hillary - Primeira aparição no episódio The Marge-ian Chronicles Elisabeth Moss - Dubladora original das personagens Gretchen Elizabeth Taylor - Primeira aparição no episódio Krusty sai do ar Elon Musk - Primeira aparição no episódio The Musk Who Fell to Earth Ernest Borgnine - Primeira aparição no episódio Os escoteiros da vizinhança Frank O Gehry - Architect Frank Welker - Dublador original do personagem Ajudante de Papai Noel e Bola de neve II entre outros George Bush - Primeira aparição no episódio Dois maus vizinhos George Fenneman - Narrador do episódio As escapadas de Marge George Harrison - Primeira aparição no episódio O quarteto de Homer George Takei - Primeira aparição no episódio The Burns Cage George Wendt - Dublador original do personagem Norm Gerry Cooney - Primeira aparição no episódio Como aprendi a gostar do jogo Legalizado Glenn Close - Dubladora original da personagem Mona Simpson Harry Morgan - Dublador original do personagem Bill Gannon Henry Corden - Dublador original do personagem Fred Flintstone Hugh Hefner - Primeira aparição no episódio Krusty sai do ar James Earl Jones - Primeira aparição no episódio A casa da árvore dos horrores como narrador e voz de Serak James Taylor - Primeira aparição no episódio Homer astronauta James Woods - Primeira aparição no episódio Homer e Apu Jeff Bezos - Primeira aparição no episódio Queimaduras e Abelhas Jeff Ross - Primeira aparição no episódio Lágrimas de um Palhaço Jim Reardon - Primeira aparição no episódio Bart ganha um elefante Joan Kenley - Dublador original do personagem "Senhora do Telefone" em Lar doce diccly-lar Joe Frazier - Primeira aparição no episódio Me dá um dinheiro aí Joe Mantegna - Dublador original do personagem Tony Gordo John Ratzenberger - Dublador original do personagem Cliff John Travolta - Primeira aparição no episódio Além da mancada do trovão Johnny Mathis - Primeira aparição no episódio Chega de Bullying Joyce Brothers Dra. - Primeira aparição no episódio Última saída para Springfield Jon Lovitz - Dublador original dos personagens Llewellyn Sinclair, Ms. Sinclair e Artie Ziff Johnny Carson - Primeira aparição no episódio Krusty sai do ar Johnny Unitas - Primeira aparição no episódio Homie, o palhaço Kathleen Turner - Dubladora original da personagem Stacy Lavelle Katy Perry - Primeira aparição no episódio A Luta antes do Natal Kelsey Grammer - Dublador original do personagem Sideshow Bob Kimmy Robertson - Dublador original do personagem Samantha Stanky Lady Gaga - Primeira aparição no episódio Lisa Toca Gaga Larry King - Primeira aparição no episódio Todo mundo morre um dia Lawrence Tierney - Dublador original do personagem Don Brodka Lea Michele - Primeira aparição no episódio Musical do Ensino Fundamental Leonard Nimoy - Primeira aparição no episódio Marge contra o monotrilho Linda McCartney - Primeira aparição no episódio Lisa, a vegetariana Linda Ronstadt - Primeira aparição no episódio Homer escavadeira, um homem da neve Lona Williams - Dublador original do personagem Amber Dempsey Luke Perry - Primeira aparição no episódio Krusty sai do ar Magic Johnson - Primeira aparição no episódio Definindo Homer Maggie Roswell - Dubladora original dos personagens Maude Flanders, Helen Lovejoy, Luanne Van Houten entre outros. Mandy Patinkin - Dublador original do personagem Hugh Parkfield Marcia Wallace - Dubladora original do personagem Edna Krabappel Mark Cuban - Primeira aparição no episódio Queimaduras e Abelhas Maurice LaMarche - Dubladora original dos personagens Anthony Hopkins, William Shatner e George C. Scott em Nasce um Burns Mel Brooks - Primeira aparição no episódio Homer contra as cunhadas Meryl Streep - Dubladora original do personagem Jessica Lovejoy Metallica, no 1º episódio da 18ª temporada "The Mook, the Chef, the Wife and Her Homer" ou "O Mook, o Chef, a Esposa e Seu Homer" Michael Carrington - Dublador original do personagem Michael Jackson - Dublador original do personagem John Jay Smith Michael Moore Michelle Pfeiffer - Dublador original do personagem Mindy Simmons Mickey Rooney - Primeira aparição no episódio - O homem radioativo Pamela Hayden - Dubladora original dos personagens Milhouse Van Houten, Rod Flanders, Jimbo Jones entre outros Pamela Reed - Dubladora original do personagem Ruth Powers Patrick Stewart - Dublador original do personagem Número Um Paul Anka - Primeira aparição no episódio - A casa da árvore dos horrores VI Paul McCartney - Primeira aparição no episódio - Lisa, a vegetariana Paul McGuin''' ''' Phil Hartman - Dublador original do personagem Troy McClure, Lionel Hutz, Tom e Evan Conover Ramones - Primeira aparição no episódio - O ursinho Pelé no episódio em que eles assistem a uma partida de futebol Rachel Maddow - Primeira aparição no episódio - Quatro Arrependimentos e um Funeral Red Hot Chili Peppers - Primeira aparição no episódio Krusty sai do ar Rex Harrison - Primeira aparição no episódio Cue Detective Rhea Perlman - Dublador original do personagem Carla Richard Branson - Primeira aparição no episódio Queimaduras e Abelhas Ringo Starr - Primeira aparição no episódio Capricha no retrato Robert Goulet - Primeira aparição no episódio Como aprendi a gostar do jogo Legalizado Rolling Stones Ron Taylor - Dublador original do personagem Murphy Gengivas Sangrentas Ronaldo Fenômeno - Primeira aparição no episódio Marge na Internet Russi Taylor - Dubladora original dos personagens Martin Prince, Sherri e Terri Sam Neill - Dublador original do personagem Molloy Sara Gilbert - Dubladora original da personagem Laura Powers Sarah Silverman - Primeira aparição no episódio Lágrimas de um Palhaço Spinal Tap - Primeira aparição no episódio Show de Otto Stephen Hawking - Primeira aparição no episódio Eles salvaram a inteligência de Lisa Steve Allen - Primeira aparição no episódio A volta de Springfield Sting - Primeira aparição no episódio Bart radialista Susan Sarandon - Dubladora original da personagem Professora de Balé em Homer contra as cunhadas Suzanne Somers - Primeira aparição no episódio O dia em que a violência morreu Susie Smith Ted Danson - Dublador original do personagem Sam Medo de voar Tenzing Norgay - Primeira aparição no episódio The Marge-ian Chronicles The Dapper Dans - Dubladores originais dos personagens Bem-Afinados The Ramones http://pt.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/The_ramones, Aniversário do Sr Burns The Smashing Pumpkins e Sonic Youth na Temporada 6 no episódio Homerpalooza Tito Puente - Primeira aparição no episódio Quem matou o Senhor Burns? (1ª Parte) Tom Jones - Primeira aparição no episódio Marge arranja um emprego Tom Kite - Primeira aparição no episódio Cenas da luta de classes em Springfield Tony Bennett - Primeira aparição no episódio Homer dançarino Tress MacNeille - Dubladora original das personagens Agnes Skinner e Lindsey Naegle U2 Werner Klemperer - Dublador original do personagem Colonel Klink Winona Ryder - Dubladora original da personagem Allison Taylor Woody Harrelson - Dublador original do personagem Woody Yo-Yo Ma - Primeira aparição no episódio Adeus Fumaça Categoria:Índice da Wikisimpsons Categoria:Equipe de Produção Categoria:Artigo do Projeto Vamos Melhorar a Wiki